Retro Smoker on Run/Dialogues
Previously on Criminal Case... Administrative Assistant Smith: , i've just heard recently that Michael Badwinned, the Retro Smoker, has escaped from prison! Gordon Christian: Hey old woman, you are just joking right? Administrative Assistant Smith: No Christian. I'm not joking. Gordon: Not another murder investigation..., i am going to blow right now. Gordon: I know we need to go there, no need to tell me. Gordon: I hope that burning turkey might not do the "escape then die" technique. For the mean time, , let's go find him now! During the manhunt... Gordon: Gore! What the h*ll are we doing here in this burning house? Gordon: You must be crazy. Please investigate this cr*ppy house before i burn my temper. Chapter 1 Investigate Burning House Gordon: Impossible! Michael is dead! And...and...his right eye. Look at his right eye...it's gone and a hole. Gordon: Then what's next? A h*ll missing feet? Or a missing organ of his cr*p body? Gordon: Let me send this serial killer's body to the lab. Gordon: I can see you're the world's greatest . You even managed to find a book with blood on it. Gordon: I'm affraid with this phone, but hope you crack this- Peatro Schmittys: ARR! Gordon: Raise your hands or i'll shoot you like a clock weirdo! Peatro: Who are ya? Arr...i donna let people entar my home!!! Gordon: I can tell you that your h*ll burning house is a part of our investigation pirate-like pigeon! Peatro: And you st*pid want to talk to me? Arr...i guess! Runs away Gordon: NO!!! That st*pid has escaped!!! First Michael! Then that pirate now!!! Let's go find that crazy!!! Gordon: D*mn! No need to tell me! Examine book Gordon: I'm sure this blood has nothing to do with this. Gordon: I'm sure that 69 years-old woman has something to tell us. Examine victim's phone Gordon: Good job kid, you unlocked that phone in no time. Gordon: I hope that mad scientist can tell us more about this killing machine. Analyze blood Leonarda Miltonwood: , that blood you sent me has alot of things that explodes. Gordon: Did you mean that this blood comes from a bomb? Leonarda: Hahaha! Just kidding! Leonarda: By the way, the blood belongs to the victim. Leonarda: But...i think i found something interesting. Droplets of ketchup was also in the blood. Leonarda: When i examine it, i founded that the ketchup was made by Ketchup Bonanza. I famous ketchup made to dip fries in it. Leonarda: And that means... Gordon: The killer eats fries? Potatoes will fry them up inside jail. Analyze victim's phone Dr. Gigabotocks: Ha! , you sent me a phone? Dr. Gigabotocks: Did you know that i more want a robot head?!!! Gordon: Hey you mad lab person, tell us what did you found in the phone before i could lost my temper!!! Dr. Gigabotocks: Calm down Christian, or i'll shoot you a laser in your chest. Dr. Gigabotocks: Pardon me . The phone of your serial killer has nothing. Only several contacts, photos, and millions of messages. Dr. Gigabotocks: But i found something interesting, two messages by the killer. Gordon: How did you figure out that the one who messaged the Retro Smoker is the killer? Dr. Gigabotocks: Because the messages says "Hope you not kill me too, because i'm faster than you." Gordon: So what- Dr. Gigabotocks: And the next message says "You and the people you killed will meet finally. But fire will turn you into a roasted turkey and they will be free." Gordon: We've heard enough mad scientist. This message is so upside down. Autopsy victim's body William Rey: I'm shocked that this killer's eyes was shut down by a sniper. Gordon: So you're telling us that the murder weapon is a sniper? We'd better watch for it . William Rey: But, i'm affraid i've got some bad news. Gordon: No...not now please? William Rey: There are no any clues left on the victim's body. Gordon: Well, looks like our killer is smart enough. William Rey: But... Gordon: Yes? What is it mister brains? William Rey: I found a brand burn on the victim's stomach. And i saw a comet with a knife on it. Gordon: A comet with a knife on it? Why not call- William Rey: I already call- Bubba Devon Saturn: What's your problem Williamson? William Rey: Can you please tell us more about this comet with a knife? Bubba Devon: Uh! That piece quality has been famous on 1946 until 2005 after a new design, a sun with a chainsaw, was released. Gordon: We're not asking you about the history of that sign astronaut, we- Bubba Devon: I'm not an astronaut hot-headed man!!! Gordon: Then what if i kick you out of this lab?!!! William Rey: Will you please shut up too, i didn't want noise in my peaceful lab. Gordon: Then why don't you tell that on that star. William. Rey: Gordon, stop it and calm down. Bubba, stop insulting him and cut to the chase. Bubba Devon: Well, i can tell you that the killer knows astronomy. Gordon: Haha, very funny. The killer is a space magician like you? That's sounds crazy. A while later... Gordon: , i'm affraid we still didn't yet have any suspects. Gordon: Wait...i've got an idea! Let's go investigate Michael's lair! I'm sure we can see anything on it! Investigate Retro Smoker Lair Gordon: Wow...a gun? Ha! That gun is better than that bloody towel. Gordon: Say, i never though you found a jar with that weird thing. We'd better send this to th- Lifto: HELLO human POLICE! Gordon: , prepare your gun and let's shot this talking can! Gordon: When did you meet this h*ll? Lifto: knows WHO Lifto IS. Gordon: Stand in their robot. We'll going to talk to you. Talk to Lifto Gordon: What are you doing here walking washing machine? Lifto: LIFTO is HERE because HE wants TO find WHERE is HIS master. Gordon: Master? , is this talking coffee maker can think for himself? Gordon: I can't believe that! This is the first time i saw a robot with a mind! Lifto: WHY are YOU talking TO Lifto? Gordon: Who is the "master" are you talking about binary-made clock? Lifto: GRAYSON Stevenson IS Lifto's MASTER. Gordon: Wait..., didn't we already met Grayson Stevenson a year ago? Gordon: I'm glad you remembers who he is. Lifto: LIFTO's master IS very GRATEFUL. Lifto's MASTER hates THE Retro SMOKER every HUMAN is TALKING about. Gordon: So that cuckoo clock knows who Michael is? Gordon: We've heard enough computer, we're going to catch up your "master". Talk to Grayson Stevenson Gordon: Long time no see Stevenson. Looks like your beard is now bigger than before. Grayson Stevenson: your back! Gordon: You didn't greet me Mr. Beard. Grayson: What did you say?!!! Gordon: Shut up or i'll lose my temper, kid. Gordon: BTW- Grayson: Did that "BTW" means "By the way"? Gordon: I'm so happy you knows what did that means. Gordon: Alright. Your taking television told us that you hate Michael Badwinned alias the "Retro Smoker". Grayson: What? Lifto told you about that? Gordon: Then i just think you've got an explanation beardo. Grayson: I hate that serial killer because he killed my parents the day you interrogate me!!! Gordon: Wait...did you mean that Michael is already a killer before we know his monsterous identity? Grayson: Yes. You're right. Gordon: Grayson, that's a very strong motive for you to kill a killer. Grayson: What do you think of me flamingo? A killing machine? A tank? A- Gordon: And what are you going to do with that gun smarty pants? Grayson: You know, i'm going to kill Michael but i've just founded that someone came to kill him first. Gordon: What kind of murderer are you? You're under arrest for attempted murder! Grayson: What? You just can't- Gordon: We'll let you go if you cooperate brief! Did you ate fries? Grayson: Yup. That's my most favorite food. Gordon: And did you know astronomy? Grayson: Yeah, i know astronomy. Can i go now? Gordon: Hahaha! Well i fooled you smarty pants! You're coming with us into the jail! Haha! Grayson: No!!! Examine bloody towel Gordon: , i'm now tired. Glad that you collected a sample of that blood. Let's send it to the lab. Analyze blood Leonarda: I analyzed the blood from that towel . Leonarda: The blood didn't belongs to the victim, as the victim's blood type is AB+, this blood belongs to your killer. Gordon: Awesome, haha. Very funny. Then tell us what type is that blood? Leonarda: Ladies and Gentleman: Your killer's blood type is AB-! Analyze gun "Lefty" Thompson: That gun you sent me is clearly a colt peacemaker . Gordon: Mr. Lefty, can you tell us more that can help us identify the killer? "Lefty": Off course i have. I found multiple fingerprints, but i can't identify whose fingerprint is that since it was strongly faded. "Lefty": However, the fingerprint belongs to a woman! Gordon: Wait...a woman killed a serial killer? That's a new experience though! Analyze jar Leonarda: , i have a meeting later so i'll be fast as i can. Leonarda: The thing inside is an ear, and it's very disgusting. Gordon: What the h*ll! That can't be an ear! Is there anything you fou- Leonarda: